An integrated circuit may be formed by replacing polycrystalline silicon (polysilicon) in gates of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors with metal, a process commonly referred to as replacement gate. In conventional polysilicon gate transistors, the polysilicon layer used to form the gate may also be used to form a polysilicon resistor. Integrating the polysilicon resistor into the integrated circuit fabrication sequence for replacement gate technologies that provides a desired control over resistor properties without unduly increasing cost and complexity of the fabrication sequence may be problematic